I Was Enchanted To Meet You
by thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: Cophine long distance girlfriends!AU. Delphine and Cosima have been dating each other online for the past few months and meet for the first time in person when Delphine comes to see her in San Francisco.


Cosima sat on the airport bench, eyes darting back and forth between the arrival gate and her current surroundings. She sighed. The flight she was waiting for hadn't come in yet - even though it was supposed to have arrived half an hour ago - and she was running out of things to do.

There wasn't much to do on this end of the San Francisco Airport - she'd already gone and gotten a snack, browsed through the magazine stand, and wandered around, exploring the confined area as much as she could. Cosima bounced her leg up and down, feeling a mixture of anticipation and nerves. In just a few minutes she would be meeting her beautiful French girlfriend Delphine for the first time in person.

The two of them had met online and took a liking to each other right away. It started off as friendship but over the last year and a bit, it had blossomed into so much more. Cosima had made the first move when she told Delphine she had a thing for her, then quickly backtracked, not sure if Delphine reciprocated her feelings. After shyly admitting that she liked Cosima as well - that she more than "liked" her, Cosima had asked her out.

"Oui!" Delphine replied happily.

From that moment, their friendship blossomed into a beautiful relationship. There had been hundreds of texts and Skype calls between the two of them, and numerous promises to come visit. Finally the stars had aligned and Delphine had happened to be looking into a possible job opportunity in the States. When Delphine had told her the news via Skype, Cosima was elated. Finally she would be able to see her gorgeous girlfriend, to kiss her and hold her close! Her thoughts were interrupted by an intercom announcement.

"Flight 324 connecting from France to San Francisco has arrived at gate B21."

Cosima's heart leapt in her chest. She scanned the throng of people for her girlfriend. Suitcases and their owners came and went from the conveyor belt, but there was no sign of her. Cosima absentmindedly spun one of her dreads around her finger, trying to distract herself. Then, finally, Cosima saw her. Delphine.

Cosima's eyes widened. Her beautiful French girlfriend was even more beautiful than she had imagined - which is something Cosima had thought to be impossible. Delphine's golden curls fell down just past her shoulders, framing her angelic face. She was wearing a white tank top with a black cardigan draped over it, dark red skinny jeans and short black boots. In one hand she held the handle of her suitcase.

Cosima stared at her for a few seconds, then took a deep breath. She practically sprung out of her seat, a huge grin on her face, and ran over to her girlfriend.

"Delphine!" she exclaimed.

Delphine's face suddenly brightened upon seeing Cosima. She set her suitcase down beside her.

"Cosima! Hello!"

Cosima immediately threw her arms around Delphine in a tight hug. She breathed in Delphine's scent - a flowery perfume - and sighed happily. Delphine giggled and hugged Cosima back. They stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other close.

Cosima suddenly stepped back from the embrace, looking at Delphine.

"Wow… I can't believe you're here! That we're both here and just… wow."

Delphine laughed. Cosima loved that laugh. It was like sunshine, making her feel warm inside.

"Oui! I mean - yes, I am here."

Cosima looked Delphine over, taking pause for a moment as she admired her.

"You are so… you're gorgeous, Delphine. Like… even more gorgeous than you were on my computer."

Delphine blushed, her cheeks flushed pink.

"You really think so, mon petit chiot?"

Cosima nodded. Delphine smiled shyly. A silence settled over them for about a minute until Delphine spoke up.

"So," - Delphine drew the word out, letting it linger in the air - "what do we do now?"

"Now," Cosima said, "is when the fun begins. How does a tour of the city sound?"

She grinned mischievously.

"I would like that very much." Delphine replied with a smile.

"Alright then! Let's get out of here and I can show you around."


End file.
